The present invention relates to an alternator rotor, particularly for use in motor vehicles.
More specifically, the subject of the invention is a rotor comprising a shaft from which two facing pole plates extend radially, each of these having a plurality of radial pole fingers whose ends are bent towards the other pole plate and each of which extends between two adjacent fingers of the other pole plate; at least one excitation winding being situated between the plates, coaxial with the shaft.
The temperature of the rotor of an alternator tends to increase in operation, causing a corresponding increase in the resistance of the excitation winding. The excitation current is reduced correspondingly.